<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deprived by AnonDude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581705">Deprived</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude'>AnonDude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken series [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Jason Todd, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt Jason Todd, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Semi-Public Sex, Not much plot but still, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Sub Tim Drake, mentioned beating with a belt, mentioned biting, mentioned choking, mentioned exhibitionism, mentioned face slapping, mentioned humiliation, sexually frustrated Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason gets injured and can't have sex while he heals. Tim has trouble dealing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken series [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deprived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For FormerlyGuest, who said, 'I was thinking of a story where Jason's gotten hurt severely enough that he can't fuck Tim for awhile and Tim has a hard time getting off even though Jason's dirty talking with him, because Tim's SO used to Jason getting him off himself.' I thought that was a pretty intriguing idea, so hopefully you like what I made of it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jason first got injured, it didn't even occur to Tim to worry about what those injuries might mean for future plans, he was just too busy being thankful that Jason was <em>alive</em>. For most people, being trapped inside an exploding building would be a death sentence, nevermind having a fucking steel beam fall on them when the building started to collapse, but somehow Jason had made it, and Tim was <em>not</em> going to look that gift horse in the mouth.</p><p>It wasn't a very pleasant survival, though, and it would be an understatement to say Jason wasn't having a very fun time of it right now. His right hip and fingers on both hands had been broken where the beam fell across him, and his helmet had helped filter the air some, and being down on the ground, but he'd still suffered from some smoke inhalation. Hopefully everything would heal alright in the long term, because Tim knew Jason would be <em>pissed</em> if his fingers were fucked up enough to fuck with his shooting.</p><p>Tim felt very bad for him, and was doing his best to take care of him, but the thing was, now that it had been a couple of weeks, Tim was starting to feel bad for himself too. Because the thing <em>was</em>, Jason couldn't have sex. Like at all. Which was...fine. In theory. Okay, Tim <em>wanted</em> it to be fine, he really did, but he had become very accustomed to a certain level of attention to his needs, and his body was pitching a bit of a fit about not getting off like it was used to.</p><p>To be clear, he didn't <em>blame</em> Jason, and he wasn't upset <em>with Jason</em>, he was just...upset at the general situation. He'd tried to have Jason talk him off a couple times like he used to do over the phone, but it didn't feel like <em>enough</em> anymore, and Tim quickly got frustrated that it wasn't Jason touching him and ended up giving up and going into the bathroom to take a cold shower and bang his head against the wall a bit.</p><p>Right now he was sparring with Bart to try and take out some of his frustrations, and it was...not really working.</p><p>Bart dodged his staff and playfully slapped him in the face before darting away again, and Tim went rigid, his eyes shutting tight, just barely stopping himself from letting out a noise. A small shiver crept down his spine, though.</p><p><em>Ugh</em>. Normally that sort of thing wouldn't have affected him at all, normally he was so much better at compartmentalising sexy and not sexy, but <em>oh</em> it had just been <em>so fucking long</em> since Jason had been able to fuck him or slap him around or <em>anything</em>. And combined with the surprise of not expecting the action and face slaps usually only being in bed, not in vigilante business, well...mixed signals had happened.</p><p>"Tim?" Bart asked.</p><p>Tim slowly opened his eyes. "I'm good."</p><p>Bart blinked at him for a second. "Oh my god, you just totally got off on that, didn't you? I thought vigilante stuff wasn't sexy."</p><p>"It's <em>not</em>. Just." Tim closed his eyes again. "Normally I don't get my face slapped in vigilante business, that's exclusively in bed, and I wasn't expecting it."</p><p>"Oh my god," Bart repeated. And then, after a moment, "I don't know why I'm still surprised, but a part of me still can't comprehend that you actually like it. It just seems so backwards, like aren't we literally wired to register pain bad so we don't hurt ourselves?"</p><p>Tim put a hand over his face. "I don't know what to tell you, it does hurt but it also feels good, I got wired wrong."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>• × •</p>
</div><p>Tim was out on patrol, taking out his frustrations on hapless criminals. He caught the petty thief he was fighting hard in the side with his bo staff — hard enough to knock him off his feet and to the ground. Damn, he was hoping this one would be more of a fight. Tim roughly turned him onto his front, kneeling on his lower back, and zip tied his wrists together.</p><p>Just as he was standing up, sending out a signal to the police, Dick dropped down from the building beside him.</p><p>"What are you doing in Gotham?" Tim asked him.</p><p>"I was elected to talk to you, because apparently I'm the nicest."</p><p>"What kind of intervention is this?"</p><p>Dick sighed. "What's up with you lately? You've been so unnecessarily...violent."</p><p>"<em>Nothing</em>."</p><p>"I know you don't believe in this, Red; isn't that what you stepped in to stop Batman from doing?"</p><p>"Just— no. I'm not going that far, leave me alone."</p><p>"Seriously what is your <em>problem</em>, you're acting like an angsty teenager!"</p><p>"<em>Nothing!</em>"</p><p>"Don't you have Hood to get your aggression out with instead of innocent civilians? What else do you fuck fucking <em>constantly</em> for?"</p><p>"<em>Are you fucking stupid?!</em>" Tim burst out. "Think about his injuries for two seconds! <em>He can't have sex!</em>"</p><p>Dick's eyes went wide and his mouth formed a perfect O of understanding. </p><p>"Just leave me alone," Tim growled.</p><p>Dick didn't follow after him when he grappled away.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>• × •</p>
</div><p>When Tim finally got home, he was more frustrated than ever, and even his shower did nothing to calm him down.</p><p>Jason immediately picked up on his frustration when he climbed into bed, even though he was only half awake and hopped up on painkillers. "Hey baby, come here, what happened?"</p><p>Tim let out a little frustrated noise and carefully curled up against his left side. "Apparently I'm being too violent on patrols. Bruce sent Dick to fucking talk to me. I can't help that I'm fucking pent up."</p><p>"Oh baby." Jason sounded a bit more awake now. "Let me take care of you."</p><p>"You <em>can't</em>, we tried, I can't, I can't get off without you touching me, I need you to fuck me." Tim could feel tears prickling at his eyes, and wasn't this just the stupidest fucking thing to cry over? But the fact was he felt incredibly deprived. "I need it so fucking bad. But I know you can't."</p><p>"I don't think you're giving it enough of a chance, baby."</p><p>"It isn't the <em>same</em>, it isn't <em>enough</em>—"</p><p>Jason shushed him softly. "Shh, baby, can you just trust me to take care of you and give it a chance? <em>Really</em> give it a chance?"</p><p>Tim whimpered.</p><p>"Close your eyes," Jason whispered. "Touch yourself and just listen to me, baby."</p><p>Tim gave another small whine, but rolled onto his back, pulling his cock out of his underwear and kicking down the covers.</p><p>"When I'm all healed I'm gonna work you over so good, baby," Jason said, voice low and rough. "Gonna make you scream for me, gonna make you cry. Gonna fuck you good and deep until my cock is all you can feel — you know what that feels like, don't you, baby, you remember it? You can feel my cock in you?"</p><p>Tim whimpered again. "I need it so bad, Jay, need you to fuck me raw. It's not the same, I can't get off like this."</p><p>"You <em>can</em>, baby, I know you can. Need you to remember what it feels like when I'm fucking you so hard you see stars, can you feel it? Gonna take you back to the club and rail you so hard all you can do is scream my name while everybody watches. Gonna make sure every one of them still knows whose little whore you are, knows just what a little slut you always are for me, how you just can't get enough of my cock."</p><p>Tim moaned, feeling his face and chest start to flush at Jason's words and he squeezed his cock a bit tighter as he stroked it.</p><p>"Gonna cuff you to the bench and choke you while I fuck you and tell you what a little slut everyone can see you are. Gonna slap your face and pull your hair and bite you until your pretty fucking tears spill over and you're begging me to let you come."</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>," Tim moaned out, high and needy.</p><p>"I'll let you come, but I'm not gonna be fucking done with you. Gonna keep fucking your spent little body, using you like a toy, like a fuckdoll until I breed you good, and then I'm <em>still</em> not gonna be done with you."</p><p>Tim's hand started to move faster over his cock and he made another little desperate noise.</p><p>"Yeah, that's right, baby. See, I'm gonna have a lot of lost time to make up for, and just making you come once just isn't gonna do it. No, I'm gonna flip you over, and I'm gonna take out my belt, and I'm gonna beat you, right there in front of all those people."</p><p>Tim whined.</p><p>"Oh yeah. Every one of them is gonna see how fucking sick you are. They're all gonna see how much you fucking <em>love</em> being beaten. And they're gonna see you come again, untouched, just from that. Because you know you can, and you know you will, because you're just that twisted, aren't you?"</p><p>"<em>Oh god yes</em>," Tim cried out quietly.</p><p>"And then I'm gonna pull your head of your exhausted little used body up by the hair just so I can come on your face, because that's what a little whore like you deserves."</p><p>Tim came with a long, "<em>Ahhh-h-h-h-h</em>."</p><p>"Mhmmm, there you go, baby."</p><p>Tim gave a small moan and slowly started catching his breath. "<em>Ohh fuck</em>. Thank you, <em>thank you</em>. I needed that."</p><p>"Of course, baby. I love you."</p><p>Tim sat up. "Love you too." He leaned over Jason to kiss him deeply for a few moments, before pulling back with a final peck and pulling a baby wipe from the pack on the side table. Tim cleaned the come off of himself and tucked himself back into his underwear before tossing the dirty wipe over Jason, hopefully into the bin.</p><p>"Hmm," Jason sighed. "Love watching you come, you're so sexy, baby."</p><p>"Yeah?" Tim curled back up against his side and carefully slid a hand over Jason's cock, which was hard against his stomach. "You want me to get you off?"</p><p>"Please," he breathed.</p><p>Tim pulled his cock out of his underwear and wrapped his hand around him. He brought Jason off firmly and steadily as he left little kisses over his shoulder, making a satisfied little sound as Jason finally spilled his release with a gasp.</p><p>His hand slowed as he continued to stroke Jason through it, Jason's chest heaving as he came down.</p><p>"You're so beautiful," Tim murmured against his shoulder, pressing another kiss to it.</p><p>"Mmm. Thanks baby," Jason sighed out.</p><p>Tim shifted and grabbed another wipe, quickly cleaning him up and tucking him back into his underwear, and then pulling the covers back up over both of them.</p><p>"You feel better now?" Jason asked.</p><p>"Much better."</p><p>"Good. I've always got you, baby." He turned his head to kiss the top of Tim's head.</p><p>"I know."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>• × •</p>
</div><p>The next time Dick found Tim on patrol, Tim was even more annoyed.</p><p>"What do you want <em>now?</em> I've been better!"</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I'm wondering about because Hood's still totally out of commision." He gave Tim a once-over, assessing his demeanor. "And from the look of you it's not just that you just employed a lot of self-discipline."</p><p>Tim said nothing.</p><p>Dick looked him over again. "...Right. You figured out how to have sex anyway. Why am I not surprised?" He sighed, turning away. "Carry on. And...congrats, I guess."</p><p>Tim laughed. "Thanks, I guess."</p><p>He still couldn't wait for Jason to get healed up so he could get properly dicked down, but this would do in the meantime.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>